


A Private Journey

by Zora_Royalty



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, LEWD, LiPha, Smut, the Jetski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 21:05:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12141111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zora_Royalty/pseuds/Zora_Royalty
Summary: Hey guys, it's me, Zora_Royalty here. Finally made it onto Ao3, and to kick off this accomplishment, I'm doing an old, but good, smut. My first ever smut, to be exact. Thank you, and enjoy one of the few LiPha smuts (at least, by what I've searched and looked) written.





	A Private Journey

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Private Adventure](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/324642) by Zora_Royalty. 



Prince Sidon was staring at Mipha's statue when Link found him. "Sidon?" "Oh!" exclaimed Sidon, "Champion Link! I'd like to thank you again for appeasing the Divine Beast!" "Yeah, your welcome," sighed Link, "I'd like to ask you some questions about the relationship between me and Mipha." "Oh, sure. What did you want to ask?" asked Sidon, looking at him intently. Link wanted to know how much time him and Mipha had spent together. "Well, I always remember you two spending a lot of time together. I remember one day you two had left to go to your house. I wanted to come along, but you two said you were on a special mission, only given to you two. However, I had sneaked along. I thought I could do anything I wanted as a kid. Yes, I certainly remember. Every time you two had to rest for the night, I'd see you two staying very close to another, pushing your heads together and connecting your faces, whatever that was. You'd sleep rubbing her fins gently. I was too young to know what it was that you were doing. Then, you made it to your house. You both went in, giggling uncontrollably. You seemed excited to get some alone time with my sister. I felt like I should've left back for home. Father was probably worried about me. It was a while before you two came back. Maybe you'll remember the rest of the story soon?" Sidon finished, looking again at him. Link had already remembered the entire story, reliving it in his mind. "I'm fine, thank you," Link said.

Link proceeded to trek to the Veiled Falls to think about what he remembered. He started from the beginning: he had always loved Mipha since childhood. They were great friends, her always healing his wounds. This worked out great for Link, who had always been adventurous and reckless. Unknown to him at the time, Mipha had a secret crush on Link. In truth, he'd also been lovestruck by her cheerful attitude and deep, amber eyes. Then, one day, she finally mustered up her courage and told him her plans to ask him for marriage. He wasn't too surprised, but he knew how hard it must have been for Mipha to tell him that: she was always a very shy person. He agreed wholeheartedly. They would keep it a secret for now.

One day, though, they were both a little.... restless. They knew they had to keep it a secret for the time being, but they just couldn't wait until the day came. They both agreed to spend some time together, maybe at Link's house. After asking King Dorphan, they had set out on the journey. It wasn't a long one, no. Not originally. They always slept by one another on the way, each time a little closer. Unable to contain their excitement, they usually ended the night hugging or kissing. When they had finally arrived in Hateno Village, they felt relieved that they had made it. It was about dawn: they were both tired after the long journey, and had decided to take a well deserved rest. After removing all her jewelry, Mipha had slipped in next to Link on his bed. They were both very close, blushing and giggling like crazy. Putting his arms around her, Link locked Mipha in a passionate embrace. "Do you need any healing? Anywhere at all?" Mipha asked, in what sounded like a very suggestive tone. He already knew what she was asking for, grinning. "I do have one place..." he said in an equally suggestive tone. He giggled a little as she tickled her hand down his chest and into his pants. He felt the smooth, cool touch of her hand as it began stroking him. He brought her closer still, kissing her as she began to take his cock in her hand. He was blushing, and soon he too began to trace his hand down her back. She moaned a little as he gently rubbed her fins and clit. He continued to rub them faster and faster, almost making Mipha orgasm from the intensity of his rubbing. She must have gotten a little too horny, as she accidentally bit Link in the back. She gasped and apologized, but Link seemed to not notice. He did, however, stop rubbing her, focusing on the pleasure he was already feeling. His eyes were closed, enjoying the smooth feel of her scaly Zora hand, moaning a little. After a bit of this, Mipha began to fully remove Link's pants. He happily helped, and before long he was already moaning a little more as he felt the wet chasm of her mouth enveloping his dick. He couldn't hold back for much longer, and after telling her this, she giggled and said "Go ahead, you can't can you?" Taking her teasing as a challenge, he grabbed her head and pushed her farther along his cock. She gasped a little, but went along with it. It wasn't long before he couldn't take it, and she pulled out Link's cock from her mouth, which was filled with his cum. She happily swallowed the semen, enjoying the taste. Now it was Link's turn: he laid Mipha down in the bed as he began rubbing her clit. It was very wet from the pleasure she just enjoyed, getting wetter and wetter with each rub. Link slowly moved his head toward her. He took one lick of her pussy, enjoying the taste. Mipha moaned blissfully as he put his tongue deeper and deeper in her clit. She began fingering herself as Link ate her out. She was moaning like crazy, louder and louder each time. She, like Link, also couldn't take it for long. She couldn't stop herself from squirting all over Link. She immediately apologized, but Link enjoyed it very much. They switched positions, with Link now sitting on the bed. Mipha laid Link back down on the bed and slowly climbed upon him. Taking his cock, she guided it to her vagina, and proceeded to sit upon it. She let out a very loud moan in unison with Link, as he had felt the moist warmth of her ass taking in his dick. She began to go up and down, moaning each time. She laid upon Link, kissing him in between her moaning. Link happily kissed back, also between the moans of pleasure they were having. It became more and more intense each time, their pitch going higher and higher. Link wasn't much of one to easily climax, but he just couldn't take it. Feeling the moist chasm of her pussy and the softness of her lips, accompanied by her loud moans of pleasure, really got Link excited. It wasn't long before he heard her loudest moan of pleasure as he nutted right inside of her. She was gasping, taking it all in. She moaned a little more as she felt his throbbing cock filling her with his semen. After what seemed like eternity, she got up from him, her pussy dripping with his seed. She crawled back up to Link, kissing him harder than ever before. Link returned the passionate kiss, embracing her in his arms. They fell asleep like this, kissing and hugging.

They didn't wake up until noon of the next day, remembering the pleasure they had with each other last night. They were still a little tired from the journey, last night taking almost all their energy. Mipha continued hugging Link before he was fully awake. Link returned the hug after finally awakening. They wanted to lay there forever, wanting to sleep like that, even if for just a little longer Feeling his cock pressed against her as they hugged, she giggled. Link didn't want to let go, didn't want her smooth scales to leave him. He began gently rubbing her fins again. Mipha wasn't prepared for a round 3, but she didn't want to stop Link. His coarse skin going up and down her smooth fins got her unbelievably wet again. She started moaning again, loving the feeling. She bit her lip, trying to not bite Link again. Now it was Link's turn to tease her. He said softly, "Remember when you bit me that night before? Do it again." Mipha was shocked at the request, but decided to bite him, this time on the other shoulder. He moaned loudly, startling Mipha. It was at this moment that she felt how hard Link was. She grabbed his dick again, this time pumping it up and down faster then Link's rubbing. He moaned yet again, cumming through her fingers. Mipha loved it, feeling the hot liquid shooting between them. Link didn't stop rubbing her though: in fact, he was rubbing harder than ever. It wasn't long before Mipha was shooting out a warm liquid of her own. Moaning loudly, she continued to hug Link. But then Link started flipping over his body. He placed his head near her pussy, his dick in her face. He started eating her out again as Mipha started sucking his dick again. It was hard to focus on licking Mipha's wet clit while he was getting it from the other end too. They continued this 69ing for a while until they both let out an extremely loud moan. Link's face was covered by her pussy juice, while Mipha was having a mouthful of his sperm again. She licked up every last bit, sucking Link dry. Link blushed again as he heard the sound of her swallowing every last drop. They both lied there, exhausted from their intense 69ing.

They fell asleep again, waking up a little earlier this time. Mipha gasped and blushed after waking up with Link's still-hard dick in her face. She gave it a little kiss as Link started to wake up as well. Link also gasped and blushed after waking up with his mouth located right over Mipha's still-wet fish pussy. He felt the little kiss she was planting on his penis. Returning the favor, he put his tongue deep inside her delicious pussy. She moaned loudly. Link continued eating her out, absolutely loving the taste. She moaned even louder than before, trying her hardest not to accidentally lash out and bite his penis off. Link, realizing the danger, proceeded to flip Mipha on top of his face. Sitting on his face, she moaned louder still, not knowing how much longer she could take of this. She realized exactly what Link was doing: he wanted her to squirt right in his face. As he went deeper and deeper inside of her pussy, she went up and down as she did before. Link was going absolutely nuts, waiting for her to squirt right in his face. It didn't take too much longer for his wish to be granted. She got up off of him, his entire head soaking wet. Back to Link, he grabbed her head tail fins like he was water skiing. She gasped in surprise before moaning in pleasure as she felt his cock go inside her again. He started slow, pulling Mipha's head back a little each time. She wanted more, she wanted him to go deeper, harder. "Is that all you got?" she teased between moans, "I know Hyrule Bass that can swim faster than that!" Link, taking the challenge, started speeding up a little bit. "Harder! Harder!" she moaned. "Faster! I want you to cum so hard I can feel it shoot up my vagina! Yes! YES!" She was almost screaming now, Link was going faster than a quick spear flurry, penetrating even deeper than one. He let out one last yell in unison with Mipha's orgasm as he busted the biggest nut yet. Mipha was, again, gasping for air. She loved every second of it, his dick pumping her full of his cum. Link finally pulled out and laid on the bed, exhausted. Mipha laid right next to him, equally exhausted. They fell asleep hugging and kissing. 

 

Mipha woke up earlier than Link, her lips still locked with his. She reluctantly pulled away, and sat up. After shaking Link awake, she began to heal the bite marks on Link's back, apologizing again for doing that. Link put a finger to her lips, telling her he enjoyed every minute of it. She blushed and grinned, showing her big sharp Zora fangs. He always loved her fangs: he thought they were the coolest when he was a kid. He always asked her to show him them when they were in private. "I healed them as best I could, but I bit a little too deep to fully heal them. There will some scars." "It's ok," said Link, "I'll honor them as a trophy of my adventure." She giggled. After one final kiss, they put their clothes back on and proceeded to journey back to Zora's Domain.

Link placed his hand on his back, feeling for his scars. After feeling them out, he sighed. He wished he could have experienced it again, the smoothness of her fingers, the moistness of her mouth, and the warmth of her pussy. Link looked over to Divine Beast Vah Ruta. He would find a way, he told himself. I know there must be some way to bring her back he thought, longing for the feeling of her lips upon his. Link stood up and, with a last glance towards the giant elephant, set off to free the rest of the divine beasts.


End file.
